danceinthevampirefandomcom-20200215-history
Akira Kaburagi Regendorf
Akira Kaburagi Regendorf (暁・鏑木・レーゲンドルフ, Akira Kaburagi Rēgendorufu) is a main character in the hit manga/anime series ''Dance in the Vampire Bund''. He is also a werewolf, and thus a member of the Earth Clan which protects the Tepes vampire family. He is the personal guardian and lover of Queen Mina Tepes. Appearance Akira is a young teen who is 17 years of age. He has black hair and green eyes with fair skin. He is considered quite handsome too. He usually wears a uniform much like the other kids that he goes to school with. Although he is seen through out the series in casual clothes. His wolf form is that of a humanoid wolf with black fur. His eyes stay the same color, however they glow when he gets angry. He can also turn into a complete wolf if he needs to be small and quick. This form is the same color as his werewolf form, but it also has the benefit of only mildly damaging his clothes (which look like he'd been through a really bad fight). After he gets bitten by Mina, his werewolf form is now mainly black but with patches of white fur around his eyes, snout and neck. The white fur on his neck drapes around his body like a scarf. It also is less bulky than his previous form, lacking the excess muscle and fur, being more slender. Despite looking weaker, Akira is much stronger than his form suggests. Personality Akira is a kind boy who is extremely loyal to his friends. He used to be very care free and innocent but after an incident during his "Rite of Passage", became very distant and rarely smiled. Regardless, his nature to defend others and stand by what's right has never changed. While not spoken, he loves Mina with all his heart. He puts her wellbeing before his own, not because of his plan's duty, but out of his own selfless nature. Due to his amnesia he can't remember much about his life other than friends and school (only in anime). History Akira is the son of Wolfgang Regendorf, the head of the werewolf earth clan that is protecting the royal vampire family, the Tepes. He was raised from birth to be a strong fighter and devout servant of vampire queen Mina Tepes. He first met Mina a little after he was born, just as she got done with a purity inquiry. He then met her as a little boy at the age of ten. He found her in a garden crying and asked her if she was crying because she had a stomach-ache. That day, Akira promises to forever stay by Mina's side to protect her and keep her happy.Then around the age of 10 Akira goes through his rite of passage with fellow werewolves, Graham, Sanin, and Angel (Angie). The rite of passage involves young werewolves being dropped off in an extremely cold place, such as The Arctic, with absolutely no clothes or contact with anyone else for several months. This tradition is made to create a stronger bond between the wolves and teach them how to work together to survive. During this trial the four develop a strong bond, however the fun is interrupted when Graham kills Sanin for apparently no reason right in front of Angel. When Akira went to confront him, he loses control and kills Graham; this experience haunts Akira and Angel for a long time. With Akira being afraid to tell Mina what happened due to the fact that he doesn't want her to know of his beast-like inner nature. Mina and Akira later reunite upon his seventeenth birthday in which he takes up the role as Mina's personal guard. Yuki, a girl who was also in love with Akira, confesses her feelings for him; Akira rejects her, but both remain as friends. Over time and through many trials, Akira grows stronger so that he can protect and defend Mina from those who wish to see her dead. Though Akira is reluctant at first, he comes to accept and return the feelings Mina has for him. Though neither has openly admitted the love they have for each other, it is a known fact throughout the manga. Plot Overview He is a kind person, determined to protect Mina, with whom he is in love with. In the anime, he lost all of his memories one year ago, and did not even know he was a werewolf until episode 2. It is later revealed he lost his memory due to failing a mission, and was allowed to live because of his importance to Mina. Powers & Abilities When in human form he possesses a great sense of smell even the ability to sence if someone is lying Relationships Mina Tepes His ruler and lover. Akira sees Mina as both the adorable girl Mina acts like at times, and the woman she truly is on the inside. Though they've not spoken their feelings aloud, their bond is clear as day. Trivia *Kabaragi is likely his middle name. **However, the anime implies that in public it's treated as his last name (as he is never addressed as Akira Regendorf by those he goes to school with); likely to avoid drawing suspicion. ***episode 2 implies this is true. *Akira is shown to be very embaressed with having to transform in civilian clothes, as they shred due to his increased body mass and leave him naked upon changing back. **This problem is eliminated upon Akira becoming a hybrid. His new transformed state is slimmer than previously; thus sparing his pants from destruction. *Beowulf trainee Cal compares Akira's accomplishments to Keanu Reeves, who is best known for playing badass characters like John Wick. Gallery Category:Werewolves Category:Male Character Category:Characters